1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to equipment that must be propelled across the ground, such as lawn and garden equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-propelled sulky that is configured for attachment behind equipment and propelling the equipment across the ground, and further configured to permit the operator to selectively stand on or walk behind the sulky.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been developed in the lawn care field that require an operator to push or pull them. Spreaders, sprayers, mowers, and dump carts are only a few examples. These devices may be heavy and difficult to push, especially over uneven ground. Accordingly, efforts have been made to develop self-propelled versions of non-self-propelled lawn care equipment. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,597 to Jessen discloses an add-on drive system for a spreader, yielding a self-propelled spreader that reduces the effort required by an operator to apply materials to a lawn or garden. While Jessen's spreader lacks a platform that would allow the operator to ride on the unit, U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,600 to Jessen discloses a self-propelled fertilizer spreader behind which a sulky is towed that permits the operator to selectively walk behind or stand on the sulky during operation of the spreader.
Though the advancements taught by Jessen are versatile and significantly reduce the effort required by an operator to apply materials to a lawn or garden, further improvements in self-propelled lawn and garden equipment would be desirable, particularly regarding propulsion drive systems for non-self-propelled equipment.